Many situations exist where electrically operated control mechanisms, such as valves, dampers and the like, if locked in an operative position by an interruption of electric power, can create awkward, difficult, and even hazardous conditions. Endless examples of fluid or fuel control valves used universally in equipment on land and at sea may be cited, as, for example, oil storage farms and pipe lines, ship steering mechanism, etc.
Applicant is unaware of any truly satisfactory answer to this problem in the prior art, and has created a fail-safe electric actuator which, on loss of electric power, instantly and automatically returns the control mechanism which it monitors to inoperative position (either open or closed).